Oh, It's Rainy Days
by Rainy Jung
Summary: Mereka bilang hujan itu mengandung 1% air dan 99% kenangan. Benarkah itu? Oh.. hari ini hujan. Bisakah kita rasakan kenangan itu? /"Oh.. It's Rainy Days" is just series story about rain, memories, and love. first series, HOMIN. Enjoy


Rainy At The First Sight

 **...**

Ia membenci hujan.

Ketika hujan turun, udara menjadi dingin dan lembab.

Ia membenci hujan.

Ketika hujan turun, semuanya menjadi dingin dan basah.

Ia membenci hujan.

Karena ketika hujan turun, semuanya pergi dan hilang.

.

.

Changmin menatap keluar jendela tokonya, mengelap kaca yang mulai berembun akibat hujan yang sudah mengguyur kota Seoul sekitar dua menit lalu. Suara hujan mulai meredam musik bergenre pop yang sedang ia putar di tokonya itu. Ia mendengus kesal, menyadari tokonya yang sepi tanpa seorang pembeli pun yang datang.

Ia membenci hujan. Karena ketika hujan turun, udara menjadi dingin dan lembab, membuat orang-orang di luar sana enggan hanya untuk melirik kedalam tokonya.

Ia menangkup wajahnya di meja pelanggan yang menghadap langsung jalanan di depannya, memangnya orang aneh mana yang mau makan es krim di kedai es krim yang hanya menyediakan es krim di saat hujan turun begini.

Kembali ia mendengus ketika memerhatikan orang-orang di luar lebih memilih singgah di sebuah kafe di sebrang sana yang pastinya menyediakan kopi dan makanan hangat yang enak.

Di musim panas, kedai es krimnya menjadi favorit, mulai dari anak-anak sampai lansia menyukai es krim buatannya. Tapi, di saat hujan dengan udara dingin begini anak-anak pun tidak mau mencicipi es krimnya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dalam kedai es krim miliknya yang sepi tanpa seorang pelanggan, ini adalah hujan pertama yang turun di tahun ini, sepertinya akan lama. Haruskah ia menyediakan menu spesial hujan untuk menarik kembali pelanggannya, es krim hangat contohnya.

"Changmin _hyung._ "

Changmin terkesiap dari lamunan anehnya karena hujan, kemudian menatap pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Minseokie, ada apa?"

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan benda berwarna kuning dari tas gendongnya, jas hujan. Sepertinya anak itu sudah tahu kalau sore ini akan turun hujan. Memangnya apa gunanya ramalan cuaca yang setiap pagi ditayangkan di televisi?

"Aku pulang duluan, ya? Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai malam, percuma aku disini lama-lama."

Changmin menatap jam dinding, masih jam 3, ada dua jam lagi untuk tutup, "Tentu, pergilah kalau kau memang tega meninggalkanku sendiri untuk membereskan tempat ini."

Minseok mendengus, "Ayahku kerja lembur hari ini, kau tega membiarkan Yeon Ha sendirian di rumah?"

Kini Changmin menyipitkan matanya, "Kau menjadikan adikmu alasan untuk pulang lebih awal? Kebiasaan memang. Sana pergi."

Minseok tersenyum mendengarnya kemudian berjalan membuka pintu kaca kedai itu, membuat udara dingin akibat hujan menerpa tubuhnya yang sudah terbalut jas hujan itu.

"Aku pergi, ya, _hyung_."

"Hmm..."

Changmin tersenyum menatap kepergian pegawai satu-satunya yang bekerja di kedai es krim yang baru ia dirikan satu tahun terakhir ini, anak itu sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba senyum itu hilang ketika sebuah punggung menghalangi arah pandangnya. Changmin menatap punggung yang ada di balik kaca kedainya, hujan semakin deras, sudah pasti orang ini butuh tempat untuk berteduh.

Ia terus memperhatikan punggung yang terbalut jas hitam yang sedikit basah, punggung itu terlihat kekar dan kuat. Lebar seperti lelaki sejati.

Ia masih memperhatikan punggung kokoh itu sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sang empunya mulai berbalik menatap ke dalam kedai miliknya.

Changmin tersadar kemudian menatap wajah yang sedari tadi membelakanginya.

Hingga mata mereka bertemu.

Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, mungkin lebih, ia tenggelam ke dalam tatapan mata elang itu.

Kemudian sosok di luar itu tersenyum sopan kepadanya, dan tanpa otaknya perintah ia membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dengan es krim buatannya itu. Sampai ia tersadar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, kenapa ia harus semurah itu memberikan senyum kepada orang yang tak ia kenal?

Ia menatap lap kaca yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Ada apa dengan tatapan tadi? Kenapa tatapan mata elang itu membuat jantung dan otaknya bereaksi dengan aneh?

 **.**

Seorang pria dewasa lengkap dengan stelan jas hitamnya berlari kecil di trotoar yang mulai becek akibat hujan. Tangan kirinya berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari rintikan hujan sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tas kerja yang mungkin berisikan file-file pekerjaannya.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kedai kecil tidak jauh darinya—yang kebetulan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berteduh disana, karena beberapa toko yang sudah ia lewati tadi sudah ditempati orang-orang yang juga sedang berteduh dari hujan—Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berteduh disana.

Pria itu menepuk-nepuk bagian-bagian jasnya yang basah sambil menatap jalanan yang tetap ramai walaupun kota sedang diguyur hujan. Pria dengan name tag bertuliskan nama Jung Yunho itu tidak menduga sore ini akan hujan, makanya ia tidak menonton ramalan cuaca, padahal dibandingkan isi berita ia lebih suka dengan ramalan cuaca yang menginformasikan 'masa depan'—pikirnya— hanya saja hari ini ia sedang sial.

Kemudian Yunho teringat tidak sempat melihat kedai apa yang menjadi tempatnya berteduh. Ia pun dengan perlahan membalikan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui tempat apa itu di belakangnya, siapa tahu 'kan itu kedai kopi.

Ternyata kedai es krim.

Yunho sedikit kecewa, tapi kemudian matanya bertemu dengan mata pria muda—yang terlihat manis menurutnya— yang tengah menatapnya tanpa arti yang tak ia ketahui.

Yunho mencoba menahan diri walaupun sebenarnya ada perasaan aneh dalam dadanya ketika ditatap oleh mata yang ia sadari mirip mata bambi, hewan kesukaannya. Ia pun mencoba untuk tersenyum sopan pada pria di dalam sana dan astaga—

Dengan sekejap pria itu membalas senyumnya. Senyum yang sangat manis melebihi manisnya gambar es krim yang terpampang di kedai itu. Tapi, tak berlangsung lama pria di dalam sana terlihat terkesiap kemudian tertunduk menatap tangannya yang tengah memegang sesuatu. Itu kain lap, ia bukan pelanggan. Mungkin pegawai, kalau tidak pemilik kedai ini.

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah pria muda itu kemudian tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai angkat kaki dari tempatnya berteduh.

Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menjadi orang aneh.. hahaha, tawanya geli dalam hati.

 **.**

Changmin kembali menatap keluar jendela, pria itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Ia merutuk, memangnya apa yang ia harapkan?

Ia pun menghela napas kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu.

Pria itu sudah ada di pintu masuk kedai es krim miliknya. Ia berdiri menatap pria itu.

Apakah pria itu termasuk orang aneh yang mau makan es krim di kedai es krim yang hanya menyediakan es krim di saat hujan turun begini?

"Apakah anda ingin memesan?" tanyanya ingin memastikan kalau pria itu memang aneh.

Changmin menatap tingkah pria itu yang sedang memerhatikan sekeliling kedai kecil miliknya, kemudian pria itu menatap dirinya dan tersenyum. Ia sedikit terpana dengan senyuman yang dihasilkan oleh bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Ya, saya ingin memesan."

Pria ini memang aneh.

"Tolong, satu cup es krim stroberinya."

Ini adalah hujan pertama yang turun di tahun ini.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka di saat hujan untuk pertama kalinya turun di tahun ini.

Ini adalah tentang kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama yang sederhana saat hujan untuk pertama kalinya turun di tahun ini.

.

.

Annyeong~ /datang tanpa beban

"Oh.. It's Rainy Day" akan menjadi kumpulan series aku tentang kisah-kisah bersama 'hujan' /eaaa

setiap seriesnya akan menampilkan cerita yang berbeda dengan karakter yang berbeda juga (tapi mungkin aku bakal fokus bikin cerita HOMIN wakwakwak) dan setiap seriesnya tidak saling berkaitan kecuali kalau aku sendiri emang pengen bikin sequel atau semacamnya.

sejujurnya sih aku kurang pede buat publish series pertama ini, karena aku yakin kalian juga ngerasa cerita pertamaku ini gada feel romance2nya hahha tapi kan yang namanya karya harus ada yang nilai, iya ga? iya ga?

mo curhat dikit ya, tadi tuh aku jg hampir lupa gimana caranya publish cerita di ffn saking dah lamanya ga buka ni web wkwk

curhat lagi ya.. kayanya WGM bener2 macet deh, ga ada mood buat nulis cerita itu lagi T,T semoga suatu saat nanti ada lagi moodnya, mianhae /bow

curhat lagi ya... aku lagi kangen HOMIN! /guling2/ /mewek di pojokan/

last.. walaupun ff ini sederhana, aku tetep berharap ada tanggapan positive dari reader semua... HOMIN Shipper wajib review! wkwk, biar di series selanjutnya aku bisa nulis ff yang lebih sweet /eaaa

dah.. paii paii yeoreobun.. sarangahae /kiss satu2/


End file.
